Shrek 2 Credits
Full credits for Shrek 2. Directors * Andrew Adamson * Kelly Asbury * Conrad Vernon Writers * William Steig (book) * Andrew Adamson (story and screenplay) * Joe Stillman (screenplay) * J. David Stem (screenplay) * David N. Weiss (screenplay) * Chris Miller (additional dialogue) Cast * Mike Myers: Shrek * Eddie Murphy: Donkey * Cameron Diaz: Princess Fiona * Julie Andrews: Queen Lillian * Antonio Banderas: Puss in Boots * John Cleese: King Harold * Rupert Everett: Prince Charming * Jennifer Saunders: Fairy Godmother * Aron Warner: Wolf * Kelly Asbury: Page, Elf, Nobleman and Nobleman's Son * Cody Cameron: Pinocchio and Three Little Pigs * Conrad Vernon: Gingerbread Man, Cedric, Announcer, Muffin Man and Mongo * Christopher Knights: Three Blind Mice * David P. Smith: Herald and Man with Box * Mark Moseley: Mirror and Dresser * Kelly Cooney: Fast Food Clerk * Wendy Bilanski: Bar Frog * Larry King: Doris * Guillaume Aretos: Receptionist * Chris Miller: Humphries and Magic Mirror * Latifa Ouaou: Doll and Jill * Alina Phelan: Maiden #1 and Generic Female #2 * Erika Thomas: Maiden #2 * Joan Rivers: Herself * Andrew Adamson: Captain of the Guards Producers * Jeffrey Katzenberg: executive producer * David Lipman: producer * Aron Warner: producer * John H. Williams: producer Original Music * Harry Gregson-Williams Film Editing * Michael Andrews * Sim Evan-Jones Casting by * Leslee Feldman Production Design * Guillaume Aretos Art Direction * Steve Pilcher Costume Design * Isis Mussenden Production Management * Andrew Birch: post-production supervisor * Denise Nolan Cascino: production manager * Kristen D. Chidel: production manager * Tony Cosanella: production supervisor * Jennifer Dahlman: production supervisor * Holly Edwards: production supervisor * Jennifer Freeman: production supervisor * Philip R. Garrett: production supervisor * Jerome Soloman: technical production manager * Claudia Southmartin: production supervisor * Jenna Grigg Thomas: production supervisor Art Department * Yuri Bartoli: illustrator * Craig Edelblut: set designer * Steven E. Gordon: storyboard artist * Kory Heinzen: production illustrator * Shannon Jeffries: illustrator * Noah Klocek: matte painter * Robert Koo: additional storyboard artist * Piet Kroon: additional storyboard artist * Jenny Lerew: storyboard artist * Robert MacKenzie: production illustrator * Erwin Madrid: production illustrator * Bob Persichetti: storyboard artist * Doug Pierce: additional set designer * Charles Rivera: sculptor * Jeff Snow: additional storyboard artist * John Stevenson: storyboard artist * Henrik Tamm: visual development * Simon Wells: additional storyboard artist * Paul Westcott: set designer * James Wood Wilson: production illustrator * Damon Bard: sculptor (uncredited) * Travis Koller: junior illustrator (uncredited) Sound Department * Ryeland Allison: sound programmer * Chris Barron: digital sound transferer * Anna Behlmer: sound re-recording mixer * Tim Burby: digital editorial services * Derek Casari: adr engineer * Scott Cochran: sound engineer * John Countryman: digital sound transferer * Travis Crenshaw: foley recordist * Edwin Dunkley: video services * Will Edwards: sound recordist * Coya Eliiott: assistant sound effects editor * Andre Fenley: sound effects editor * Will Files: assistant sound designer * Jonathan Greber: digital sound transferer * J.R. Grubbs: sound effects editor * Scott Guitteau: sound effects editor * Craig Heath: sound recordist * Ellen Heuer: foley artist * David C. Hughes: additional sound designer * David Hunter: digital editorial services * Dennis Leonard: supervising sound editor * David Lucaarelli: adr recordist * Marilyn McCoppen: adr editor Special Effects by * Matt "Chief" Hightower: special effects Category:Credits Category:Shrek 2